


Bathed in Candlelight

by ShellyLass



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyLass/pseuds/ShellyLass
Summary: James will do anything Helen asks of him, even if it means rubbing her raw.





	

"James," she whispered as he yanked her hands up towards the brass bars of the bed.

He ignored her as he looped the rope around her wrists, tying it securely to the bars. Helen whimpered a bit as he trailed his fingers across the skin of her forearm. The rope was tight, already beginning to rub the skin of Helen's wrists. James moved with fervor, without his usual cautious steps. Of course, she'd asked for this, needing to be dominated. James had always been careful with her body, but tonight she wanted, no she needed to be taken hard.

She lay on the bed, naked watching him. Her dress had been carelessly tossed to the side their only contact was the brush of his fingers against her skin as he undressed her. He stood before her, dressed in a crisp black three piece suit. His dark eyes feasted on her body, hungry as he shrugged out of his jacket.

His hands moved to the buttons of his waistcoat as he spoke, his voice deep and menacing. "Here is how this is going to go. The louder you are, the harder I will go. I want you screaming my name, Helen," he stated, his voice demanding. Helen shivered, his words trilling throughout her body coming to a rest in the apex of her thighs. She watched as he removed his waist coat, leaving him in only his trousers and white shirt. God, he was turning her on.

James slowed, unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging out of it before tossing it aside. Helen sighed wanting to touch him, tugging at her bonds. She watched as his hands went to the button of his trousers, his eyes never leaving hers as he stepped out of them. Helen squirmed, she was wet. She needed him now, her hands were beginning to go numb as she strained.

He stood before her, gloriously naked. The light from the oil lamps and candles cast shadows around the room. She could see the muscles of his shoulders and arms, the toned skin of his abdomen, his length fully erect. Only his face was partially hidden from her, his dark eyes lost in shadow as his made his way to the bed.

She felt his large hands run up and down her legs, kneading at her thighs, rubbing as they continued higher. His palms ran up her torso, grazing her breasts then back down as he climbed onto the bed. Lying down beside her, he captured her lips in a soft, bruising kiss as he trailed his right hand down her stomach. He continued to tease her as his lips caressed hers with such soft intensity. Helen moaned in frustration and yanked at the rope urging him to continue.

James chuckled softly, his lips moving to her neck as he finally lowered his hand to her center, his fingers spreading her arousal as he cupped her. Helen's hips arched against his hand, begging for more. He acquiesced, slipping a finger inside of her as he bit down on her neck. Helen moaned loudly, her chest and face tinged pink as she breathed. James kissed his way to her ear, biting down on her earlobe as he inserted another finger into her wet folds. Helen moaned again, softer this time as James tugged on her ear as he growled, "Louder, Helen."

"God," she moaned as James rubbed her inner walls, his thumb pressing down on her clit.

Helen wanted to touch him, run her hands over his shoulders and back as he fingered her. The fact that she couldn't turned her on even more. James' hand began to move faster, his fingers rubbing the right spot within her. Helen arched her back, moving her hips in time with his hand. Her eyes closed as her blonde curls fell around her face.

James' lips trailed across her neck, biting down hard then soothing the marks with his tongue as he worked her. His beard scratched her breasts as he took a nipple in his mouth. "James, I'm close," Helen moaned, her hands gripping the bars of the bed as she toppled over the edge, coming hard. James removed his hand from between her legs as she came down, her breathing rapid. James moved down her body, placing open mouth kisses along her hips and on the patch of curls just above her sex. Helen sighed under his ministrations, her wrists hanging limply above her head.

Then she felt his tongue slide across her sex, slowly eliciting a loud moan from the depths of her throat. James' tongue attacked her clit, his arms wrapped around her legs. He brought her higher, intoxicated by her taste and smell. She felt his tongue penetrate her, skilled and precise and so uniquely James. She moved her hips against his face, his beard tickling her inner thighs as she moaned.

"Yes, yes," she murmured as his tongue returned to her clit, taking her nub between his teeth. Blue met brown as James watched as she came undone once more, savoring her juices as her legs clamped down on his head.

Helen tried to focus on her breathing, but she felt his breath on her face. Helen opened her eyes smiling lazily at the man above her. His eyes softened, but his hands gripped her hips hard as his length teased her entrance. Helen moved her hips against him, but his hands traveled slowly up her body to her tied hands. He gripped her wrists as he eased into her, his eyes never leaving hers as he buried himself inside her.

He stilled for a moment, then ground his hips against hers, hard. Helen moaned loudly, her hands tugging once more against the rope under his hands. James' hands traveled down her body once more, moving to cup her breasts hard as he slammed into her once more. His fingers pinched her nipples causing Helen to sigh in pleasure and pain. "I'm going to take you, hard. Harder than you've had," he growled, rolling his hips against hers. Helen's answering moan was louder than any before, his voice touching a place deep inside her.

James grabbed her hips, his fingers bruising her hips as he thrust into her hard and fast. James groaned as Helen lifted her hips from the bed, changing the angle as their moans mingled with the sound of flesh against flesh. Helen's hands ached but she kept moving her hips in time with the hard fast pace James had set. He was taking her hard, pushing that line between pleasure and pain. God, how she loved him.

"James, yes!" she screamed as he slammed into her particularly hard and kept on thrusting into her as though his life depended on it.

Sweat fell from his brow and covered his body as he drove into her over and over again. Helen neared the edge, her moans growing louder the closer she got. His finger found her clit as she came for the third time, harder than she ever had. His name a scream on her lips as she collapsed against the soft sheets of the bed. James came, spilling himself inside her; her name a loud groan as he collapsed beside her, boneless and exhausted.

xxxx

Helen hissed loudly as the warm, wet cloth touched her raw wrists.

"Sorry, darling," James murmured as he handled her right hand, gently dabbing at the pink skin.

"Don't ever be sorry love, that was bloody fantastic," she replied, smiling softly.

A small smile graced James lips, but his focus remained on the injured skin of her wrists. The warm cloth was helping with the burn, but it would only be a few days before she was completely healed. Helen watched as he worked over her, the way his eyes moved over her hand and wrist making sure that every inch was tended to. Her heart melted as he placed a tender kiss on her palm before simply taking her hand in his.

Helen raised a hand to his face, waiting for him to look at her. It didn't take but a moment before his dark brown inquisitive eyes met hers. Helen leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips, lingering there a moment before pulling away.

"I love you, James," she murmured scooting back on the bed, pulling him along with her. James climbed up on the bed and she folded into his side, her hand trailing across his chest.

James took her chin in his hand and tilted her face up to his as he said, "and I you, my love." He kissed her softly, so soft in fact that Helen felt drugged when he pulled away.

He laced his fingers through hers and pulled a blanket over the two of them and closed his eyes as sleep dragged him deeper. The only sound disturbing the quiet of the bedroom were the soft breaths of the sleeping couple, bathed only in candlelight.


End file.
